<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four Leafed Clover by Candycorn33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337693">Four Leafed Clover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycorn33/pseuds/Candycorn33'>Candycorn33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ATEEZ and Their Midnight Coffee Race [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha Jung Wooyoung, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Choi San, Omega Song Mingi, Omega/Omega, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, not beta read we die like men, wooyoung gets sick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycorn33/pseuds/Candycorn33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingi and San finds out about Yunho and Wooyoung having spent Yunho´s rut together, it is safe to say, neither has a problem with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, choi San/Jung Wooyoung/ Jeong Yunho/ Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ATEEZ and Their Midnight Coffee Race [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Four Leafed Clover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello every I´m back with another part. This follows straight after Claw marks, so it would be an good idea to read that one, to truly understand what is going on, it can be read alone, but there will be some things that are a little confusing. </p><p>Hope you will enjoy it anyways :=)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seongwha and Hongjoong glares at Yunho and Wooyoung whose bodies are covered in scratch marks, bruises, bitemarks and blood are covering their bodies together with the stench of rut and sex. <br/>“How?” Hongjoong asks.<br/>“I think you know…” Wooyoung is cut off by the stone hard glare he receives from Seongwha and Hongjoong.<br/>“The both of you are courting two omegas, two omegas from our pack I might add” Seongwha says.<br/>“Wooyoung I expected some kind of trouble from you, but I honestly cannot fathom how you can be this stupid” Hongjoong says and Wooyoung looks down at his hands, wrapping his tail around himself. <br/>“And you Yunho, you are in a relationship with Mingi, why would you do this to him?” Seongwha says, his arms crossed in front of his chest.<br/>“I…” Yunho starts but Wooyoung stops him.<br/>“It wasn´t Yunho, Yunho tried to push me away, but I stayed and he couldn´t do anything as he got deeper into his rut, it is my fault, so please don´t blame Yunho, because he has done nothing wrong” Wooyoung says and Yunho looks at him with big eyes.<br/>“Hmm I expects many things from you Jung Wooyoung, but I am truly disappointed by you.” Hongjoong says and Wooyoung nods. <br/>“I understand, I will take any punishment you see fit” Wooyoung says and he can hear Yunho wanting to disagree, but he shakes his head, telling Yunho off.<br/>“Don´t you understand what you have done?” Seongwha asks.<br/>“I wanted sex and San didn´t want it, so I saw it as an opportunity” San says and Seongwha slaps him hard, causing Wooyoung to fall of the bed from the sheer force of Seongwha´s hand connecting with his cheek.<br/>“You will leave, you will go to the northern side of town and stay there, I will not tolerate seeing your face here for a week” Seongwha says and Wooyoung nods, standing up and leaving.<br/>“Wait” Yunho says and Seongwha shakes his head.<br/>“You don´t need to say anything Yunho, not to us, you should go and get cleaned up and then talk to Mingi.<br/>Yunho nods and watches Seongwha and Hongjoong leave the house, Seongwha yelling and Wooyoung to hurry up and leave. <br/>--<br/>Yunho walks into the house, his body now cleaned and in new clothes, but his heart is hanging heavy and he is sporting a massive headache. He knows that what Wooyoung said was a lie, he knows that he is the one who leaned in for the kiss, but he also knows that Wooyoung would never do something like that just for sex, he would never hurt San and especially not after what he had been talking with Yunho about.  <br/>Yunho doesn´t get why Seongwha and Hongjoong couldn´t see through Wooyoung´s lie, Wooyoung are many things, but he isn´t heartless nor cruel, he would never do something to hurt anyone he loves or care about. They didn’t´t just fuck to have sex, the two loves each other, Mingi even knows about his attraction towards Wooyoung and San and Mingi has no problem with it, Mingi has even said that he finds Yunho and Wooyoung hot together and totally wouldn´t mind being with them both.<br/>“Yun what´s wrong, Seongwha just kicked Wooyoung out, what is happening?” Jongho asks and Yunho sighs.<br/>“Seongwha and Hongjoong misunderstood something and Wooyoung took the blame” Yunho says and Jongho nods.<br/>“Hmm what could be so bad that they would kick him out?” Yeosang asks and Yunho rubs his temples. <br/>“Wooyoung helped me through my rut and they think I cheated on Mingi” Yunho says.<br/>“Huh? But Wooyoung has helped you through your rut before” Jongho says and Yunho nods.<br/>“But that shouldn´t be enough for them to get furious” Jongho adds.<br/>“But it is different this time, you two were courting pack omegas” Yeosang says and Jongho nods in understanding.<br/>“But shouldn´t Mingi and San be the judge of what happened?” Jongho asks and Yeosang hums in agreement.<br/>“They don´t want San to know and they think Woo abused me so…” Yunho trails off.<br/>“WHAT? Woo would never do that” Yeosang says, his pheromones spiking in rage.<br/>“I know, but he said it himself, because he didn´t want me to be punished” Yunho says, tired tears in his eyes.<br/>“I´m going to have a serious talk with Wha, because that bitch better apologies to Woo. Wha is out pack luna, he should protect everyone and that includes Woo” Yeosang says and starts hunting Seongwha and Hongjoong down. <br/>“You should probably stop him” Yunho says and Jongho nods, hurrying after a raging Yeosang, who could probably set fire to the whole town with how angry he is.<br/>Yunho walks into his room and sees San and Mingi laying together, San and Mingi cryng and hugging each other.<br/>“Huh” Yunho stops dead in his tracks, heads turning sharply towards him. <br/>“Yun, Wha kicked Woo out” San cried, throwing himself at Yunho who wraps his arms around San, making sure that San doesn´t land on the ground.<br/>“I know” Yunho says, trying to comfort a crying San. <br/>“W-why would t-they do t-this” San cries and Yunhp looks over at Mingi with eyes in his tears.<br/>Mingi opens his eyes and Yunho walks over, laying down with Mingi and San.<br/>The three cries and hug each other until they fall asleep, scared that anyone else is going to leave them.<br/>--</p><p>“So Woo helped with your rut again?” Mingi asks as he rubs shampoo into Yunho´s hair.<br/>Yunho stiffens and Mingi chuckles.<br/>“Don´t worry, I have no problem with it, we have already discussed this and I told you that I didn´t mind it, as long as it was Woo” Mingi says and Yunho nods, letting Mingi rub the shampoo into his hair.<br/>“San doesn´t mind either” Mingi says and Yunho stiffends again.<br/>“He knows?” Yunho asks and Mingi hums.<br/>“Kind of hard not to, when the two of you have been out there fucking each other for four days straight” Mingi says and Yunho blushes.<br/>“How did he react?” Yunho asks, nervous to know the answer, because sure Mingi says that he is okay with it, but there is a difference with being okay with it and being OKAY with it.<br/>“Not really my space to say, but he is not angry nor hurt” Mingi says and Yunho nods.<br/>The two finishes up their shower and walks in on San sitting in their bed typing away on his computer. San looks up at them, his glasses hanging a little low, but nothing that is bothering him.<br/>San gives them a small smile and goes back to typing.<br/>“Writing on your blog?” Yunho asks and San nods.<br/>“Needs a distraction” San says and Yunho hums.<br/>“San I need you to know, that Wooyoung didn´t do what he did to hurt you” Yunho says and San looks up at Yunho and sighs.<br/>“I know. I always talk about people being allowed to have the relationships that they want, but cheating is never acceptable” San says and Yunho bites his lip.<br/>“But this doesn´t feel like cheating” San says and Yunho´s eyes widen.<br/>“I know I am to easy, I´m rather complicated, especially on the love department, but I´m not stupid. II know that what Wooyoung and I feels for each other is real and something I´m willing to work for, but that doesn´t make what you feel for each other any less real or legitimate.” San says.<br/>“B-but you two are in a exclusive relationship” Yunho says and San shrugs.<br/>“We never talked about it. I know that Wooyoung loves me and I love him, but one can love more people. Some loves one person others love two or three or more, love is subjective and one version of love doesn´t fit all. If you love Mingi and Wooyoung, then you love them both and if Wooyoung loves, you me and Mingi, then I can´t say that is wrong either, because everyone deserves to love those whom they love.” San says and Yunho practically wants to cry again.<br/>“But even if you say that, how will, did I ruin yours and Woo´s relationship?” Yunho asks and San looks away.<br/>“I could ask Woo to choose between us but that wouldn´t be fair to Woo nor anyone, because I don´t want to ruin anyone´s relationship” San says.<br/>“Ehm San, maybe just maybe, do you feel anything for Yun and I?” Mingi asks and San turns beet red.<br/>“W-why are you asking t-that?” San stutters and Mingi smiles.<br/>“Because you mentioned Wooyoung loving the three of us and Yunho loving Woo and I, but San, you never thought that maybe, just maybe we might like you too?” Mingi asks, blushing a little and San gapes at him, opening and closing his mouth.<br/>“Nope, uh, eh, never thought about that one” San says blushing, the redness spreading from his ears to his neck.<br/>“Well San I can tell you this then, I love you, I love your stupid pranks and opnionated speeches and I really do love your flexibility” Mingi says, fingers resting under San´s chin, making San look up at him.<br/>“Y-you do?” San says.<br/>“Hmmm, I have really had to fight for control when ever your spread those legs as if it is the easiest thing in the world” Mingi says and San hiccups, unsure of what to do in a situation like this.<br/>“San would you let Yunho and I kiss you if we asked you?” Mingi asks and San looks at him then over and Yunho, who is eying them both silently.<br/>“y-yes” San says and Mingi grins and leans down to kiss San. San kisses back, letting Mingi guide him through the kiss. Mingi and San pulls back a little, looking at each other and San leans up, kissing Mingi´s cheek, causing a huge smile to spread across Mingi´s face.<br/>San looks over at Yunho and smiles, moving a little.<br/>“Are Mingi right, do you like me too?” San asks, his hands on either side of Yunho´s shoulders.<br/>“Of course San, you are amazing” Yunho says and San beams. <br/>“Yun I´m not as good of a kisser as Woo nor Mingi, but if you don´t mind, may I kiss you?” San says and Yunho gives San a soft smile.<br/>“Of course, I would be honored to” Yunho says and San leans in a softly kisses Yunho. Mingi smiles at the two, unsure if it is real or not. <br/>Yunho and him has talked about their mutual attraction towards Woo and San, that they both felt like something was missing, like San and Wooyoung would be the ones to make them whole. But even know, even the proud and warm feeling of San opening up and starting to accept them, something is still missing… Wooyoung. <br/>“You’re not that bad of a kisser San” Yunho says and San slaps his arms but laughs awkwardly. <br/>“So, you both love me and Wooyoung, correct?” San asks and the two nods.<br/>“But aren´t the two of you mates?” San asks, tilting his head to the side.<br/>“Yes, but it is possible to be mates with several people if is mutual and destined” Yunho says and San looks a bit confused. <br/>“So, you mean that I am not only mates with Woo, but also you two?” San says and Yunho shakes his head.<br/>“That I cannot tell you, but I can tell you that Mingi and I both view you and Woo as our mates. My alpha craves you and Woo just as much as it craves Mingi, but I cannot tell you how you are feeling” Yunho says and San nods. <br/>“I´m curious that is for sure and it does make sense, but it is a lot, I´m still trying to accept that there is someone who likes me for me and now I suddenly have three people, I´m not complaining, like not at all, but wow” San says making Yunho and Mingi chuckles.<br/>“True. Yun and I has had time to come to terms with it, the two of us having discussed our attraction towards you and Woo, even before we went on a date together” Mingi and Yun nods.<br/>“Really?” San says flustered and Mingi nods.<br/>“Hmm” Mingi says and Yunho nods, agreeing with what Mingi is saying.<br/>“I´m flattered” San says and smiles sweetly at the other two.<br/>“And we´re honored that you are open to the idea” Yunho says and Mingi nods, kissing Yunho´s cheek.<br/>“We should go to Woo, I´m sure that it will help if he knows that Mingi nor I blames him” San says and Mingi nods.<br/>“Yeah, Wha and Joong shouldn´t have been the ones to judge. It involved us four so San and I should at least have been asked about it” Mingi says and San hums.<br/>“If you want to go see him then we will go, but it does mean going against Wha and Joong” Yunho says.<br/>“They went against Woo, that means going us too, so I say we go to Woo and if they have a problem, then they must take it with us” San says.<br/>“Sure, pack some things, then we will go” Yunho says and San nods, getting up and going to his room to get some things.<br/>“Oh God Mingi, he kissed us” Yunho says and Mingi laughs kissing Yunho. <br/>“I know, we can finally make Woo and him ours” Mingi says happily and Yunho grins back.<br/>“But I love you too, more than anything” Yunho says and Mingi nods.<br/>“Likewise, I love you too” Mingi says hugging Yunho.</p><p>---<br/>Wooyoung´s tail is wrapped around him, he is hugging himself close, trying to get some heat from the fire. Seongwha and Hongjoong had been so furious that they had told Wooyoung to stay outside in the wild, if he wanted to act like a wild beast, then he would be treated like on. <br/>He seriously hadn´t thought they would tell him to stay outside, yes he knew they would react badly, but not this bad, but he would do it over, he would do anything to protect Yunho, Mingi and San and if it means him leaving, then so be it. He is sure that Mingi and Yunho is more than capable of taking care of San. <br/>Wooyoung is trembling, his body running a fever. Wooyoung hadn´t had time heal after the rut with Yunho, and it is not easy for an alpha to help another alpha through their rut like Wooyoung did, but he loves, he loves the feeling of bonding with Yunho. <br/>Wooyoung hugs himself closer, trying his hardest to stay warm in the cold night. He knows that if he called Seongwha and Hongjoong and begged them to let him in, especially with his fever, then they would, but he doesn´t want to be a burden, not more than he has already been. <br/>Wooyoung loves San, Yunho and Mingi, that isn´t common. It is not unheard of that an alpha claims more than one omega, just to have a harem, but that isn´t what Wooyoung wants, he loves both Mingi and San. He also loves Yunho and to actually love another alpha, that isn´t normal and Wooyoung knows this. He knows that he could probably said that he doesn´t care about genders, but to love another alpha who has a mate, that isn´t fair to anyone. <br/>“OMG WOO!” Wooyoung is startled as he suddenly hears a loud voice and he stands up, growling towards whoever tries to come close to him.<br/>San, Mingi and Yunho looks at Wooyoung is on all four, growling at them.<br/>“Woo it is us, Sani, Minmin and Yun” San says and Wooyoung stops growling, walking over and sniffs them.<br/>“Woo why are you out here, you should be at the northern cabin?” Mingi asks and Wooyoung rests his head against his leg before collapsing to the ground, finally able to relax as there are people who he trust around him.<br/>“Woo!” they all scream in union.<br/>“Yun pick him up, I go and get the car” San says and runs back to the car. <br/>“I did this” Yunho says as he picks up Wooyoung in his wolf form.<br/>“Jeong Yunho you will not for one second blame yourself for this, none of us are the cause of this” Mingi says sternly and Yunho knows, obeying Mingi. <br/>San pulls up with the car. Mingi grabs Wooyoungs things, puts out the fire and throws Wooyoung´s things into the car. Yunho sits in the backseat with Wooyoung. San and Mingi are in the front, Mingi guiding San towards the cabin. <br/>--<br/>San pulls up at the dark cabin and Mingi runs up to open the door while Yunho carries Wooyoung inside. San grabs their bags and locks the car and walks inside. Mingi is turning on the fireplace, candles and so on, trying to warm the place as quickly possible. <br/>San looks around, he has never been to the place before, but he decides to follow the scent of Yunho and Wooyoung upstairs and finds Yunho having managed to make Wooyoung change and dumped in a warm bath. Yunho cleans Wooyoung and San walks up to him and pads his shoulder.<br/>San helps Yunho dry Wooyoung off and get Wooyoung into some clothes, the two making sure to dry his hair well.<br/>They lay Wooyoung on the bed and Mingi comes walking into the room with some painkillers, water and tea.<br/>Wooyoung looks at Mingi with tired eyes and Mingi smiles at him.<br/>“Hey there” Mingi says.<br/>“Hey” Wooyoung says with a coarse voice.<br/>“Take these and drink this, it will help” Mingi says and hands Wooyoung the glass with water and the painkillers.<br/>Wooyoung takes them and drinks the water, looking over at San and Yunho hugging.<br/>“Do you want us to leave?” Yunho asks and Wooyoung looks panicked.<br/>“Don´t worry, we wont leave” Mingi says and San nods.<br/>“We can all stay here, if you want?” San asks and Wooyoung looks at San.<br/>“I know, we will talk about this when you get better but for now you should sleep. We will just finish up some things, then we will come back, if you want the three of us here, if you only want me or one of the others, then that is okay too” San says and Wooyoung nods.<br/>Wooyoung looks nervously between them.<br/>“San, I think you should stay with him for now” Yunho says and San nods.<br/>San crawls up into bed and hugs Wooyoung close, making sure that he is under the covers.<br/>“We will be downstairs if you need anything” Mingi says and pulls Yunho out with him.<br/>San scratches Wooyoung´s behind his fluffy ears, using his other hand to cuddle Wooyoung´s tail. <br/>“San” Wooyoung says in a weak voice and San hums, all of his attention is focused on Wooyoung and Wooyoung´s health, he desperately wants the other to get better, especially since Seongwha punished him because of something regarding him.<br/>“Do y-you hate me?” Wooyoung asks and San smiles at him and kisses his forehead.<br/>“I am angry that you left without talking me and I am furious that you took all the blame and said something stupid, but I do not hate you and I do not hold anything against you for being with Yunho, you love him and he loves you, well he loves the both of us, but you two were together because you love each other, not because you wanted to cheat on Mingi and I” San says and Wooyoung nods, snuggling in to San.<br/>“Loves both of us, huh?” Wooyoung says and coughs and San chuckles.<br/>“Hmm Yunho and Mingi told me that they love us, but I think they should be here to tell you themselves” San says and Wooyoung hugs him.<br/>“Just want my kitty cat for now” Wooyoung says and San sighs shaking his head, but hugs him.  San would have slapped or scratched Wooyoung at any other day if he had called him a kitty cat, but Wooyoung is sick so he suppose that he can let him get away with it, just for ones.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAAAAAaand that was it for this chapter.<br/>I know I was awful to Seongwha and Hongjoong, I felt so bad writing it, but I promise, it will get better at some point.<br/>Thank you so much for reading this, I appreciate it.<br/>Until next time ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>